


Good cop- bad cop

by Twenty4Seven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Choking, Dominant Hux, F/M, Fixation, Humiliation, Hux has no regrets, Kind of a threesome, Kylo does not want to participate, Lack of Oxygen, Little Knife Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Threatening, Vaginal, Vomit, a lot of starring into each other’s eyes, angstplay, bitchslaps, blowjob, dressed men naked woman, kind of happy end, no cutting, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty4Seven/pseuds/Twenty4Seven
Summary: Rey wakes up in the interrogation room. Kylo is not capable of infiltrating her mind and get the map to Luke Skywalker. The unwanted help from general Hux leads the story in a completely new direction.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey
Kudos: 6





	Good cop- bad cop

**Author's Note:**

> If you ain't here for reyp, you better leave...

“Where am I?”, Rey asked.  
She was fixed to a metal chair which was obviously made for torture.  
“You’re my guest.” The low voice of Kylo Ren came through his black mask.  
“Where are the others?”  
“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear I’ve no idea.” He paused. “You still wanna kill me.”  
“That happens when you’re being hunted by creature in a mask.”, Rey hissed.  
For some reason, Rey could not quite figure out, he took his mask of. He was… younger than she though he’d be. The gesture irritated her. Slowly he stood up and walked over to her.

“Tell me about the droid.”  
“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal Hobbs camp indicator.” She knew he didn’t mean that.  
“He’s carrying a section of a navigational cart and we have the rest recovered from the archives of the empire, but we need the last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You! The scavenger” He spitted it like the word tasted like vomit.  
“You know I can take whatever I want.”, he said with a low voice.  
And what he did then, Rey had never experienced in her life before. It felt like ice cracking through her scalp.  
“You’re so lonely, so afraid to leave. At night desperate to sleep. Imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island. And Han Solo. I feel like he’s the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.”  
“Get out of my head!”, Rey spit.  
“I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there and now you’ll give it to me.” The pain got worse like ice spikes forcing their way through her brain.  
“Don’t be afraid, I feel it, too.”  
“I’m not giving you anything.”  
“We’ll see.”  
He increased his pressure, determined to get this map.  
She fought back and somehow… she was able to resist him.  
No way! He clenched his teeth. He would force himself into her head!  
But then: “You!”, Rey hissed, “You are afraid, that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!”  
Fear spread through his body, he stumbled back.  
xxx  
“Having trouble?” a familiar voice snorted behind him as he was heating to his chambers.  
Kylo did not react. Hux was the last person he wanted to see now. He needed to meditate, to calm himself down and then to try it a second time.  
“Hey!” the general screamed. “You got that map or what?”  
Kylo turned around. “Not yet.”  
The red-haired man came closer until they almost touched noses. Kylo didn’t back down.  
“You have a plan?”  
“I’ll get the map.” Ren snored. He didn’t feel like explaining himself to Hux.  
“Oh. You’ll get it!”, Hux repeated sarcastically, “I asked how!”  
“Not your business.” Kylo growled.  
“Of cause my business! Everything went fine until you decide to just leave the fucking droid alone. I won’t stand for your mistakes. I won’t take the consequences. What kind of torture did you tried, yet?”  
“I… did not… torture her.” Kylo said and felt incredible stupid.  
Hux made an odd giggling noise.  
“Listen Kylo I don’t like you, but I thought you were a professional.” He shook his head. “Let me get my tools. She’s going to describe directions in all colours in about 20 minutes.”  
xxx  
Kylo came back into the interrogation room just in time. Rey had somehow managed to apply a mind trick on one of the troopers, who was just about to open her handcuffs.  
He commanded him to leave the room and close the door.  
“Where did you learn how to do it?”  
She gave him an intense glare. “I saw it in your head.”  
Kylo did his best to hide his surprise.  
“Last chance to give me this map.”  
“Or what?”, Rey hissed.  
He did not answer, set his mask aside and sad down.  
She clenched her teeth and glared at him. Kylo was impressed that she was not scared at all. He was not looking forward to what was going to happen. He wished Rey could just surrender and they could skip the torture part.

Hux came in. Yes, he didn’t like him, but only the face he made. Rey should recognize that she was in real trouble. The door closed behind him with a soft whiz.  
“Fuck, Ren! Why didn’t you tell me the prisoner was such a beauty?!”, he asked, stepping closer to her. He bent his head down.  
“Would be a pity to mess up that face, huh?” he snored into her ear.  
He placed a leather pouch next to her. And opened it with all the confidence in the world. Knifes, pliers, a hammer and other stuff. Rey turned her face away.  
Hux moved one fingertip over his toys. And stopped at a small skinner.  
“I’m not giving you anything.”, Rey repeated.  
“I don’t buy one word, if you can’t even hold eye contact.” Hux whispered into her ear, while he stroked the flat side of the knife over her cheek.  
She locked eyes with him, acting the strong one.  
“You’re a bad liar. But a fighter. I love the fighting ones.”  
There was a thirsty expression on his face, which made her stomach contract. Kylo just then understood what Hux was about to do. It made him sick. The knights of Ren used to do that kind of torture with women now and then.  
He by himself had never been into it, but had tolerated it, when his men celebrated their victories.  
Rey hadn’t realised it, yet. But she was obviously terrified. The kind of fear you have, when you not yet figured out what was coming for you.   
Hux put a patronising face on when he opened the fixation. He was doing an excelled job on angst play. Rey was close to totally creep out.  
“It’s okay little one, I won’t leave any marks on your pretty face.”  
He lifted the knife up. Rey jumped out of the chair and pushed Hux away from her, by using the force.  
He grinned. It gave his expression an insane look.  
“And that’s the reason why Ren’s still in the room.”  
Hux stood up slowly and made a move towards her, giving her that thirsty glance again. She backed off, turned around and stumbled into Kylo. She grabbed his cloth.  
“You can stop this!”  
Kylo gently took her shoulders into his hands.  
“I can… Just give me the map.”  
Her eyes widen.  
“No.”  
“No?”, Hux asked. “Turn her around.”  
How the hell did he get into a position where he took orders from Hux?  
Kylo clenched his teeth and spun her around. He wrapped his arm around her throat and moved his elbow upwards until Rey struggled to even keep on her tiptoes. With his left hand he held her wrists behind her back in a tight grab.  
Hux came closer. Some strands of his hair had gotten loose and fell into his face. He lifted the knife again. Rey tried to get free but Kylo hold her perfectly still. If she moved around too much, she’d either cut her air off or dislocate her shoulders. She hadn’t an inch to move. The knife lowered in front of her throat.  
It made his way under her tunic and cut it open with a ripping sound.  
Her eyes widen. When Rey had tried to get away from Kylo, since he hold her in this position, she now tried to push further into him, to get away from Hux. Ren didn’t have to read her mind to know she just understood what was about to happen.  
Hux glance fell at her pants, which were next to leave. Rey let herself fall, hazarding the consequence that all her wight would pull at her neck, but it worked. Ren’s elbow lowered just a centimetre. Rey felt ground under her feed and jumped. With both her feed she kicked Hux against his chest, just when he was about to lower himself for the next cut.

He stumbled backwards.  
“Fuck Ren!”, he screamed. “Aren’t you supposed to hold that bitch still?”  
“Just give me the map.”. Kylo whispered into her ear.  
“No… No!” Hux screamed furious. “We are not playing good cop, bad cop here. Bring her on her knees!”  
Kylo stared at the wall behind Hux and pulled her wrists up. Rey fell onto her knees, giving Hux an angry glance.  
With the hand which was holding the skinner Hux whipped some blood from his lips and grinned.  
He placed the skinner at her throat. He looked up at Kylo who did his best to ignore him.  
“She’s a little wild beast, who does not know her place.” He pointed at Kylo with two fingers of his free hand. Kylo took a quick look at them and then continued to stare at the wall. He tried to focus on his task and to finally break through her barriers, so he could end this.  
“Spit at my fingers.” How could anybody just be as distracting as this bastard. He gave him an irritated glance.  
“Come on, don’t you usually look at me like you want to spit at me? I’m sure you’re imagining it all the time.”  
Kylo looked away demonstratively.  
“Oh the great knight of Ren. Does not want to his glory smeared by being part in a rape.”, Hux mocked.  
Hux had his focus on Kylo this long, that it took Rey on surprise when Hux suddenly spit at his fingers and shoved them down her throat.  
She would have bite them if they weren’t that deep. All she could do was choking around them. He watched her struggling and pushed further down.  
“Fuck!” he pulled back fast. Rey vomited some stomach acid at the floor. He took a look at the mess.  
“After this we need to give this poor girl a meal. When was the last time you ate, huh? Gonna give us the map for a pancake?”  
He slapped across her face with the backside of his free hand. Then he grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him. He spit into her open mouth.  
“Swallow”, he ordered.  
He covered her mouth and closed her nose with one hand.  
“Good girl”, he snored.  
“Hold her down. I’m gonna grab some water. Don’t want her vomit on my cock.”

“Just give me the map.”, Kylo tried another time, as soon as Hux left them room.  
Rey didn’t react. Where was the point. As soon as she gave them the map, she was worthless. The best thing which could happen from there was a quick death. All she could do was to add in time for the resistance to find Luke first.  
“That’s not true”, Kylo said in a calming voice. “It’s not true. I’ll find a way.”  
Rey snored. She couldn’t figure out what this calming-her-down-thing was about. Wasn’t this guy responsible for millions of people suffering? Wasn’t he aware that rape was all over the place during the war he was pushing forward? Wasn’t he responsible for her being in this situation in the first place? Why caring about it now?  
It could be nothing more than a mind game, like Hux said. Playing good cop bad cop, whatever.  
Kylo was still holding her wrists up behind her back, when Hux came back with a bottle of water. He said he liked the fighting ones? Well than she would be the apathetic one. She drank it down without hesitation and let him cut her pants of.  
“Open your mouth.” She swallowed hard and did as she was told. Just focus on your mind, Rey. She closed her eyes and put all her strength into fighting Kylo off, ignoring Hux who opened his belt.  
She also did not recognize the dangerous smile scurrying over his face. The tip of his dick pressed against her lips, while one hand grabbed her jaw pushing two fingers between her teeth to prevent her from biting. Hux’s cock was almost to big for her mouth. Ignoring him was much harder than she thought, while chocking around his salty dick.

She heard him giggle. No, she won’t make this easy on him. She would build her walls up no matter what.  
“It’s cute: The way you pretend you didn’t care.”, Hux said. He started moving. “Or maybe you even like it, hm? Like the attention of two guys at the same time? Maybe I should invite some troopers, too?”, he asked. Rey didn’t listen. Kylo was the one to focus on. Hux was nothing but a tool.  
Hux laughed as if he had heard her thoughts. He grabbed her hair and rhythmical started to hit the back of her throat, making her gag each time.

“Fine.”, he said, “Fine, we can go on like this for weeks. I can’t believe I’m actually getting paid for this.” He pushed all in and stayed there, cutting off her air with his cock.  
Rey choked hard. Just when she started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, Hux let go.  
“I assume she needs to be conscious, for you to get the map?”, Hux asked. He gave Kylo an intense look, who was staring at the wall again.  
Kylo only grunted in respond.  
“Bad for you.”, Hux said still looking at Kylo. He pulled out. “I want her on all fours.”  
Kylo gave her wrists a sudden push and let go. She fell in front of Hux feed. He smiled and put a boot onto her face.  
“Let’s see how long you can keep going like this. Love your idea of playing the cool one, like you’re not even aware of me being here.” He walked around her, stopping at her backside, switching positions with Kylo, who obviously did not want to watch the scene in first person.  
“Sure, you’re such a tough girl.” He snored. “I… will rip you like garbage!” He screamed.  
“I will make you beg for me to fuck you proper. I promise.”, he whispered into her ear leaning over her.  
“Hold her in place!” he screamed.  
Rey felt Kylo being discomfort about this, but he pinned her down by the force either way.  
“You can end this”, she let him hear her voice in his head, while looking directly into his eyes.  
“Give me the map.”, he answered. Then… silence.

Rey heard Hux spit on his fingers once again.  
“So”, he said using his patronisingly voice again, “I see myself as a gentleman.” He rubbed two of his fingers between her folds. Rey winced.  
“I’m aware of a woman’s needs and sorrows.” He pushed his middle finger inside. Rey’s glance met Kylo’s again. She made him feel responsible. He increased the weight that pinned her to the floor and turned his head away. His jaw was working.

“I can empathize with them easily. Like for example you…” He pushed a second finger inside. Rey couldn´t help a hiss escaping her lungs.  
“Maybe you went to some rough days lately, being on the run, having nothing to eat… But the way you take impacts, as if you were used to it, tells me you’ve spend your whole live under poor circumstances.” He spread his fingers.  
“Is that true?” He looked at Kylo.  
“What’s so interesting about that wall, Ren?”, he asked. “Where’s she from, huh?”  
“Jakku.”, Kylo answered.  
“So I’m right.” He inhaled a deep breath through his nose.  
“Jakku… A scavenger you are.” He pulled out and spitted onto the floor.  
Kylo could feel her walls cracking. For sure not because of the insult, but because of Hux dick was touching her entrance now.

“Shit”, Hux hissed “tell me she’s a virgin, Ren.”  
Kylo was about to lose his temper. How the fuck was he supposed to concentrate like this? But he must admit that Hux had her almost there.  
“As a gentleman” Hux continued his monologue “I totally accept it’s the woman decision, when to become pregnant.”  
Rey’s eyes widened in shock.  
“You never had enough money to even effort the most basically things for living, though you always had worked hard.” He stroked over her hair gently.  
“So, am I right when I assume, you’re not on any kind of birth control?” He pushed in, just the tip of him. And that was enough to finally break down her impressive self-control.  
Rey started fighting again, desperately trying to get away. But there was no use of it. Kylo was just freezing her, which such a power she couldn’t even move a toe.  
Hux meanwhile stayed perfectly calm, proving the point that he had everything under control. He grinned. He just watched with pleasure how her whole body tensed up. Still not deeper inside her than just with his tip, he gave her hair another few strokes.  
“It’s okay little scavenger. Didn’t I say I was a gentleman? And didn’t I say I was going to make you beg to fuck you proper?” Then Rey felt a wet finger touch her anus. So light she was not even sure it really happened.  
“Hm?” he hummed pressing this finger against her harder this time.  
Rey caught Kylos eyes. He could not only see the terror in her eyes, he could literally feel it.  
“Shit.”, he hissed.  
Instead of coming nearer to the map in her head, his mind was just flooded with her terror and with sensations he never expected to experience in his live. He broke the connection.  
“Shit Hux! You could have at least prepared me for that!”, he screamed.  
Hux laughed. “How? I’m improvising.”  
“Please,” Reys voice was almost unrecognizable. “Please take me anal, please.”  
Kylo didn’t know how Hux was doing this. How did he just break this strong woman down to this mess so quickly? He was deeply confused.  
“Hey you”, Hux screamed. Kylo met his eyes. Did he mean him? Hux was staring at him with madness in his eyes. “You still focusing on your task or what? And you!” He pulled at Rey’s hair. “Speak up! I want Kylo over there to hear your words, too.”  
“Just get it over with!” Rey screamed back.  
“Well… okay.” Hux replayed and pushed in completely with a single thrust.  
“No no no don’t. Don’t.”, Rey screamed.  
“Sorry?” Hux said with the evillest sounding voice. “Did I miss a point? Didn’t you just asked me to get it over with?”  
The silence was unendurable. Kylo went back to infiltrate her mind. He clenched his teeth. Sooner or later this would be over, he told himself.  
“Not there! Please not there.”  
“Tell Kylo where you’d like to have my dick, then.” He pulled at her hair to make her look at him.  
Why does this fucker kept on involving him?  
“Take me into my ass instead. Please! I’m not on birth control. I’m not…” She was a mess. Sobbing and chocking on her own words.  
“Don’t tell me. I heart you the first time. Tell him!”  
However, Hux made them to, but they actually made eye contact. Rey decided to go over the top.  
“I want him to do me anal. Want his dick inside my ass. Cause I’m a fucking scavenger-bitch who deserves no better, for sticking her nose into things that are too big for a garbage rat from fucking Jakku.”  
When her face expression went from furious to shocked, he knew that Hux had gone all in unprepared.  
He turned his head away.  
“No. No!” Hux screamed. “You have a fucking job to get done you fucking asshole!”  
Kylo turned up his nose in anger and suddenly punched the wall behind him.  
“Fuck!” He screamed “Fuck! You know how it feels to push into her mind right now? Shit!”  
“No,” Hux said “I only know how it feels to push into her butt right now. And believe me she’s not the only one in pain. She’s just way to fuckin’ tight.”  
“Could you” Kylo took a heavy breath “at least stop distracting me, then?”  
Hux gave him a wicked smile.  
“You know why I like skinny girls the most?” He looked directly into Kylo’s eyes. “Because I can see the outline of my own dick pressing through their skin.”  
One of his hands wandered around her waist and pressed up at her stomach. Rey made an tortured noise when the pressure increased unbearable. Hux let go and cocked an eyebrow at Kylo.  
He shook all of the emotions of. He was going to end this. Now! He went into a squat in front of Rey and grabbed her jaw.  
“I’ll end this.” He said. Her pain reflected in his eyes. Why was this touching him so much?  
She felt him infiltrating her mind and build up her walls immediately.  
“I’m gonna end this.” She heard his voice in her head.  
Hux was stretching her out to her limits. She clenched her teeth. Kylo increased his pressure, trying to finally tear down her walls. She fought him of.  
“I won’t let you in” she let him hear. Suddenly he was gone.  
Kylos eyes left her. She watched him making eye contact with Hux just for a second.  
Hux took in a sharp breath.  
Kylo’s mind was back on her like a war hammer. The pressure grew stronger and stronger.  
“Tell her.” Kylo growled still having his eyes on her.  
“I’m about to come,” Hux said. Kylo was prepared for what was coming. Rey wasn’t. So finally, her walls cracked when Hux pulled out all of the sudden and shoved himself back into her pussy.  
Rey’s eyes widen.  
“No. No! You said you wouldn’t! You promised! You said…”  
“Got it.” Kylo’s low voice cut through the air like a knife. The same moment the pressure which pinned Rey to the floor was gone. Kylo moved his hand forward and Hux just slid across the floor several meters.  
“The fuck man?” Hux screamed.  
“We’re finished here.” Kylo said in a low voice.  
“Are you fuckin’ serious, Ren?” Hux yelled.  
“You’re gonna get your pants up and leave.”, Kylo said making a small movement with his hand from the left to the right.  
“I’m gonna get my pants up and leave.” Hux replied and stood up with an empty face.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo said stroking a thumb over her cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna bring you away from here. Come on.”

Nobody dared to question Kylo Ren’s intensions, when he appeared at the hanger with the prisoner, he just made a few hours ago. She was wrapped into his cape and looked awful.  
He pushed her into a speeder and left the hunger without any word about where he’d go.  
No trooper was about to get into his way with that expression on his face.

They landed on a green planet, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He helped her to get out of the speeder.  
“You get along?” he asked.  
Rey was still so deeply disturbed she didn’t answer.  
“You will…” Ren said more to himself and took of with the speeder. Leaving her finally… alone.


End file.
